This is me
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: Shuichi finally has said enough is enough with Eiri and has decided to leave him...will Shuichi go back to Eiri? or is this the end of them? Ratings will up!
1. Shuichi's breaking point Over and Done

This is ME... By Raelyn-Mage and Kyse  
  
Note: I don't own Gravi, nor do I own any of the songs in this story...but if I did...*smirk*Yah...~Raelyn-mage and Kyse....  
  
Chapter 1: Over and done; Shuichi's breaking point  
  
"On this 25th of October, I grant thee Shindou Shuichi the right to wed my son Uesugi Eiri..." Shuichi smiled, a blush creeping in.  
  
'Eiri is mine now to wed, and to keep forever more. So back off groupies, Ayaka, and you too, Tohma!" Shuichi's blush deepened.  
  
"BAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Eiri's voice pierced Shuichi's daydream, "I thought you were going on tour. Hai?"  
  
"Eiri, I don't wanna go! I'll miss you and...and...*waaaa*" Shuichi screamed at his lover.  
  
Eiri's face paled then reddened, 'Why was Shu like this everytime we had to be apart?' Eiri wondered, running his fingers through his lover's soft pink hair as he held the crying mass.  
  
"Shu, how many times do I have to tell you this? Hm? You're public property, this is you're job."  
  
"But...I don't wanna go. We'll be in the States and Europe...and...and...I'll...be so far from you!"  
  
Eiri smiled, 'He's afraid of being away from me. Aishiteru, Shuichi'  
  
Eiri let go of Shuichi, stood up and looked around.  
  
"Are your bags packed?" Eiri replied, coolly as if he wouldn't miss Shuichi.  
  
"H-hai. Eiriiiiiii! Won't you miss me?" Shuichi's violet orbs penetrated Eiri's very being.  
  
Eiri hated when their goodbyes took this road. Shuichi would guilt trip Eiri, Eiri would reply, Shuichi would cry up a tsunami and so on.  
  
Eiri sighed, 'maybe this once I can be nice to him, ne?' 'Yes, Shuichi. I'll miss you more than to could ever possibly know.' Eiri shook his head. That kind of response just simply wasn't in his nature.  
  
Shuichi watched as his lover's face contorted with emotions. Shuichi watched as Eiri shook the infamous "no" that Eiri always gave him (in more creative terms of course). Shuichi stood up.  
  
"Eiri!" "Hai?" "Why do you always do this to me?" "NANI?" Eiri replied, confused. "I tell you I'll miss you and you say you won't! I say I love you and you either ignore me or change the subject!" Shuichi's temper was on the fast- track train called 'SELF CONFIDENCE AND SICK OF EIRI'S BULLSHIT'. "Shu, I-i..." Eiri was at a loss for words. His mind went blank. The look on his young lover's face was brealing his heart.  
  
Shuichi's fist broke the wall, near Eiri's head. All the pain and torment was bubbling up and Shiuichi could do nothing to stop it.  
  
"I'm sick of being your little puppet, Eiri. I'm sick of being your little pet, and THIS IS WHERE IT STOPS! SAY YOU LOVE ME! BECAUSE, I SWEAR EIRI, IF YOU DON'T, THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME HERE, IT'LL BE TO MOVE MY THINGS OUT !"  
  
The unsmoked cigarette fell from between Eiri's lips. Eiri had never heard Shuichi speak that way to anyone but Tachi. Eiri watched as Shuichi's chest rose and fell, and felt hopeless. He wanted to tell him but couldn't.  
  
Shuichi's fist dripped loudly as the silence between them grew thick enough to be slice and served on a platter. DRIP...DRIP...DRIP...Shuichi trembled. Defiantly, Shuichi stood.  
  
"Alright then, Eiri! Is this your answer silence? HAI? Fine, if this is what you want then good. When I come back, I'll move my things out, and don't you fucking dare expect me to return cause I wont, EIRI!" He picked you his suitcase and with a swift turn he was gone.  
  
Please R&R... I gave Shuichi courage! 


	2. No Jokes

Chapter 2: No Jokes  
  
Eiri laid on his stomach, with his tears creating waterfalls through his hands, where his head currently rested. Loud sobs racked his body so hard, causing him to seem frail. Eiri allowed his heart to punish him.  
  
'I should've opened up. It wouldn't have killed me to say "Aishiteru, Shuichi." I would have never guessed that he had those type of emotions.'  
  
Eiri waited, hoping that Shuichi would run back to him. Eiri prayed that Shuichi hadn't meant what he had said.  
  
'Shuichi wouldn't leave me...would he?'  
  
Fear getting the best of him, Eiri grabbed the phone. Shuichi had to come back to him. Eiri was prepared to do anything....even (gasp) BEG. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I just wanna be loved by Eiri. But I can't live like that as he belittles my very being. He hates me?" Shuichi asked out of confusion.  
  
"Shuichi, you deserve better than that, to be kicked around." Hiro said, as Shuichi allowed K to smash his personal cell phone. ( The one Eiri had given him, the one that Eiri wouldn't allow others to call Shuichi on... "The Leash" as named by Hiro)  
  
"I know I know. But I – I can't help it...I want him" Shuichi wimpered.  
  
"That's why he hurts you so badly. Ne?" Ryuichi ventured, quietly.  
  
"I don't know. Its just that I thought it was his past giving him trouble again and he was bitter and emotional...I made all excuses for him! I made myself need him. I was blind. WATASHI-WA BAKA DESU!!!"  
  
"IIE, you are not an idiot. You just need a new P.O.V., ne?" K said holding a gun to Shuichi's temple.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good maybe you need a new lover?" Suguru asked.  
  
Tohma's cell phone rang loudly, scaring everyone (including K).  
  
"Oh-ohayo?" Tohma answered. "Tohma!" Eiri's voice shrilled in his brother's ears. "Nani, Eiri?" Tohma asked. "Is Shuichi ok? I can't get in touch with him!" "Shindou-kun's fine!" "Can I speak with him , please Tohma!" "uh..." "Tohma, Please!" "* sigh * One moment"  
  
Tohma placed him hand over the mouth-piece of the phone and said, "Shuichi, would you like to speak with Eiri?"  
  
Shuichi took the phone from Tohma and said, "Shindou here" "Shu, oh kami-sama, I've been-"  
  
Shuichi hung up with a grunt, handing the phone back to Tohma, with tears in his eyes he said, "Don't waste your minutes. I don't wanna speak with him ever again." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eiri stared at the phone in total confusion.  
  
"Shuichi, hung up on me?"  
  
Eiri racked his brain from any logically explaination, but found none.  
  
"Face it, Eiri. You finally pissed him off!"  
  
Eiri looked up and found his brother Tatsuha standing under a picture of him and Shuichi.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Eiri asked.  
  
"Long enough to know that Shuichi walked out on you and to see you cry."  
  
Eiri leapt into his brother's arms, "Tatsuha I f***ked up! I just couldn't say it!", Eiri screamed sobbing.  
  
Tatsuha's face twisted in amazement, disgust, and sadness, as he smoothed Eiri's hair.  
  
"How can I help you Eiri? How?" Tatsuha whispered, holding Eiri. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R : Back FROM BREAK I COULD JUST SCREAM 


	3. Trinity

**_I know that I haven't touched this story for almost a year…Gomen…me and Kyse have been trying to finish this first before posting…but I thought what the hell…I'm just gonna post it…so here we have the 3rd chapter of my only Gravitation fic… "This is me"…enjoy…;…andWe don't own Gravitation or Evanescence's song "Even in Death"…on with the show!!! ButWe do own Koori, Kyse, and Seiji!_**

_**Chapter 3: Trinity**_

Tohma opened the bus door and 3 people followed him onto the tour bus.

Tohma cleared his throat and said, "I want to introduce NG's newest members…TRINITY.", making a hand gesture towards them.

"I'm Kyse." Said the only boy, adjusting his keyboard, which he had strapped to his chest.

"Watashi-wa Seiji desu!" said the girl with the electric blue streaks, framing her equally blue eyes, which were stunning against her brown complexion.

"…" Silence. Seiji nudged the small bronze-skinned girl, whose headphones blared "Even in Death.", Trinity's first single.

"Eh…Oh…Gomen Na sai!" The girl said, "Koori…Watashi-wa Koori desu." She shook her white hair away from her face to uncover her deep dark green eyes.

Koori sat next to Fujisaki, and smirked an evil kind of 'who the hell are you' smirk. Fujisaki flinched at the outright smirk that no one would dare give him.

"…Suguru Fujisaki."

"Shindou Shuichi."

"Nakano Hiroshi."

"Ukai Noriko."

"Sakuma Ryuichi." Ryuichi smiled and then quickly hid his face behind Kumagoro.

"AND OF COURSE…KUMAGORO THE GREAT, NANODA!"

Koori smiled and walked over to Kumagoro and bowed with a flourish, "Ohayo, Kumagoro-sama."

Seiji shook her head at Koori's antics and sat next to K.

K stood and waved his gun around, "Ok…", he said, in English, "I am K." pointing the gun at himself, "…the manager." He stated with obvious pride.

"Watashi-wa Sakano-san desu."

Kyse busied himself with looking forlornly out the window. Shuichi decided that it was the perfect time to get his attention. Shuichi then pounced the young teenager, with a large hyper, happy, Shuichi smile on his face.

"Smile Kyse-san! Frowning will just make you very hungry!", Shuichi said, from on top of him.

Kyse looked at Shuichi who was currently sitting on his chest. Kyse smiled a small smile, touching Shuichi's arm.

"Good! All happy, ne?" Shuichi said to Kyse.

K sat back down, using the barrel of his magnum to brush back the strands of blonde hair that was ever present on his face, he said to Seiji, "What do you play?"

"Drums."

"Ah. Is your hair really that color?" ( I know it may seem like a strange question but I mean look at the people on the bus…Shuichi- pink hair, Fujisaki- green hair, Ryuichi- green hair, Noriko- purple hair…so yeah…)

"Hai."

"Not very talkative…"

"No, not really."

K cocked his gun, "I can fix that…"

"I don't think so…"

"Oh and why not?" K said arching an eyebrow.

"Because my mom told me not to talk to strange people…"

"I am not strange…and I thought the phrase was 'don't talk to strangers.'"

"Fine, then! Because, I don't like strangers!" Seiji smirked, quirking an eyebrow at K.

"Nani! I am not a stranger!" K looked thoroughly confused.

"Fine…K-Chan!" Seiji said, with a small smile tugging at her lips.

K blushed redder than red, as Noriko laughed, "K-CHAN!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tatsuha tucked Eiri into bed. After 2 and ½ hours crying and wailing (A/N: yes, I did switch some of Shuichi's personality traits to Eiri.), Eiri passed out. Tatsuha's head pounded, as he reached for his cell phone and called Shuichi.

"Shindou here!" Shuichi answered, cheerfully.

"It's Tatsuha." Tatsuha said, unenthusiastically.

"What's up, Tatsuha-kun?" Shuichi asked, nervously.

"Eiri just passed out from crying and wailing, Shuichi."

"…"

"Shuichi? Are you there?"

"I don't care." Shuichi said, as neutrally as he could. (A/N: Shuichi is no longer on top of Kyse…though that would be funny if he still was…"

"Yes, you do!"

"NO! IIE! Eiri doesn't love me…so I have no reason to care!"

"Did you not just hear me? Eiri cried until he passed out! He needs you!"

"Tatsuha-kun for once, just hear me out and stop taking Eiri's side. Eiri hurt me seriously. I am not his toy! I am not his puppet!"

"I know that you are not his puppet, but can't you see that he loves you? Even though he couldn't…" Shuichi cut him off.

"I have someone else!" Shuichi cried with determination and confidence.

"And who would that be?" Tatsuha smirked thinking that Shuichi would never do that to Eiri.

Shuichi looked around the tour bus frantically, for someone to name. Finally, his eyes came to rest upon Kyse.

"Kyse, yes, Kyse is my lover!" Shuichi said, matter-of-factly.

Kyse's aquamarine eyes looked up from his keyboard questioningly, then, he nodded his head, sweeping black-streaked blue hair from his eyes, and went back to his keyboard.

"And who is Kyse?" Tatsuha said, while a look of disbelief crossed his face.

"Non of your business. Look, I have to go. I've got work to do. Thanks for calling! Ja ne." Shuichi said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Kyse asked, coolly, not looking up from his keyboard.

"Apparently, I have just claimed and declared you as my lover, how strange."

"Eh…okay…whatever." Kyse shrugged, unfazed.

"Aren't you at least the smallest bit surprised?"

"Heh…no. I've gotten used to hearing crazy stuff from Seiji and Koori all the time." Kyse said, looking up at Shuichi.

"Ano…do you really wanna be my lover?"

"Hai." Kyse whispered, looking down.

Shuichi leaned over and planted a kiss on Kyse's lips, then whispered in his ear, "Thank you.", in a deep sexy voice. (A/N: Shivers…)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(TRINITY'S REHERSAL)

"Even in Death" 

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you anymore than I do  
(guitar solo)

I'll stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you anymore than I do  
(people die, but real love is forever)

K watched Seiji with contentment and an uncharacteristically genuine smile broke across his face. Fujisaki, who as near K, edged away carefully, scared.

Seiji tossed her hair back with a swift nod of her head. Kyse played with all his thoughts on Shuichi. Koori sang and played her guitar with such emotion that the combination of her, Kyse, and Seiji drew everyone's attention.

Koori hung her head, as Kyse synthed out, with a devilish smile on her face, waving the microphone, breaking the eerie calm that settled over the room, she screamed, "DONE!"

"DONE!" Kyse and Seiji echoed.

K crossed the stage area to Seiji, "That was great!"

"Eh…hai. It was! YO! Good going Koori-Chan!" Seiji yelled.

"Thanks! You too, Seij'." Koori replied.

"You were great." K said.

"Me?"

"Hai." K blushed.

Seiji smirked, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe."

"Heh."

"Heh?"

"Yeah, what do you really want?"

"A date."

"And if I say no?"

"Then, I shoot you…" He joked.

"I'll say yes…if you buy me a gun!"

"Here." K said, handing Seiji a browning hi-powered.

"Ok…hai…"Seiji smiled and stroked the gun… "Watashi-ma. (mine)"

Mission complete! Chapter 3 up and running…Pairings thus far…SeijixK…HiroxFujisaki…and KyseXShuichi…so far Koori is still single…what's gonna happen with Eiri?…tune in to find out!…(evil laugh)


End file.
